Applicant's PCT International Publication No. WO 01/52572 illustrates and describes a cellular telecommunications network capable of transmitting a multi-programming channel 24/7 cellular broadcasting service to a plurality of individually addressable Base Transmitter Stations (BTSs) each providing bidirectional signal coverage over a predefined geographical area ranging from so-called typically indoor pico cells each covering a few square meters through so-called micro cells each covering anywhere from a few tens to a few hundreds of square meters up to cells covering several square kilometers. The BTSs are each capable of transmitting Point-To-MultiPoint (PTMP) display messages and Point-To-Point (PTP) display messages for streaming mostly different content, mostly Interactive Display Messages (IDMs) on personal cellular telecommunications devices. The PTMP display messages are dispatched from a Point-To-MultiPoint Display Message Dispatcher and the PTP display messages are dispatched from a Point-To-Point Display Message Dispatcher. Both the PTMP display messages and the PTP display messages originate at a Display Message Input Entity.
WO 01/52572's FIG. 1 shows two exemplary successive time-sensitive IDMs displayed in a screen saver-like manner replacing a normally displayed idle screen. The IDMs include “NASDAQ DROPS 10% PRESS SND FOR DETAILS” display at 9:00 and “NASDAQ JUMPS 20%” displayed at 9:01. The 9:00 IDM is an example of an IDM prompting a subscriber as to the action required by him to obtain additional information from an information provider. Against this, the 9:01 IDM is an example of an IDM which does not prompt a subscriber as to which action is needed to take to obtain additional information since he is already cognizant of the fact that pressing the SND key will automatically connect him to a suitable information service. Activation of IDMs activates a point-to-point transmission response mechanism from the list of: a voice call; an SMS; a data session, for example, an Internet browsing session, a SIM browsing session, and the like (see WO 01/52572's FIG. 2).
Cellular operators can provide Location Based Services (LBSs) for delivering custom advertising and other information to subscribers based on their location without knowing their identity. Additionally or alternatively, cellular operators can obtain subscriber locations either from a GPS chip built into a subscriber's handset, or using radiolocation and trilateration based on the signal-strength of the closest base transmitter stations, and deliver custom advertising to selected subscribers. LBS applications include inter alia finding the nearest business of a certain type, and the like.